El Secuestro de Ricchan
by RyMTY
Summary: Yo Pido su cuello, Yo Pido Su Boca, Yo Pido su torso RitsuXMioXMugiXAzusa
1. Chapter 1

):

* * *

En un día normal por fin normal en la ciudad de Kioto y a que me refiero normal, bueno, Nadie se avienta de los aviones, Nadie tiene Ak-47 y nadie está manejando un lamborghini, bien mientras tanto la escuela estaba Ritsu caminando con Azusa, Ritsu se veía preocupada mientras que Azusa… no estaba tramando nada bueno

**Azusa Pov**

Te Vi subiendo las escaleras con pasos pesados con cara triste

"Ritsu-sempai" Pregunte con una sonrisa

"Si Azusa" levanta la cabez

"Si Tienes Cualquier Problema puedes decírmelo" Dije con Una Sonrisa

"Em" pensó "gracias pero no tengo nada" Dice Mientras Sonríes

Saben es muy hermosa con su Sonrisa quien no le gustaría un tomboy, me pregunto si…

"Ritsu-Sempai"

"Si Azusa"

"puede venir a mi casa hoy"

"Para" Pregunto con curiosidad

"Para Hacer una Pijamada " Dije con una sonrisa por que ya sé que vamos hacer hoy jejeje

"Claro" Sonríe, pero luego agacha la cabeza y empieza caminar

La Forma en que caminas mientras tienes la cabeza gacha, no dejare que nadie mas la tenga y otros te tengan en eso se me ocurrió , comprar la soda favorita de Ritsu era una fanta y

"Ritsu-sempai" Dije poniendo la Fanta enfrente de ella "Este es tu soda Favorita" Se me queda viendo "Vamos ten Un solo trago"

Te dejas llevar por la emoción y sonríes ya que sabias que las fantas solo se consiguen en México (oh en América) así que lo compre en mercado libre, te tomas la fanta mientras que yo te observo y relamo mis labios mientras que empiezo a imaginar.

Mi imaginación consistió en mi casa con Ritsu Solas ewe, Mientras que Ritsu estaba dormida en mi cama Media desnuda con su flequillo suelto, oh deseo dormir con ella en la misma cama con sus Ojos color dorado, oh espero que me hagas gemir y despertarme contigo en la mañana

Deje de imaginar ya que Ritsu se me quedo Viendo

"Estas Bien" Dice Ritsu Preocupada mientras pone su mano en mi cabeza

"Claro Ritsu-Sempai" Dije cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el tacto

"Eso espero" Se Va

Esta Noche lo esperare con ansias

**Continuara…**

* * *

):


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien espero que disfruten este capitulo :3**

**MusicaYmaestro ;)**

* * *

**Afueras de la casa de Azusa**

" crees que debamos hacer esto" Dijo Mugi con preocupación

"Si" Dijo Mio Feliz "Piénsalo Mugi, Esta Noche… Azusa…Con Ritsu…Solas ewe" Dijo Mio al último con algún toque pervertido

"Pero hacerle esto a Ricchan no crees que es un poco masoquista" Intento Razonar Mugi

"Por favor" Dijo Mio con tono de alegría luego empezó a decir" Mugi tu eres la masoquista yo la pervertida y Azusa la Pu…"pero fue interrumpida por Mugi

"Ya entendí ಠ_ಠ "

"Además Piensaaa"Se acerco lentamente al oído de Mugi "Quien no quiere ver a Ritsu sin su Diadema" esto último lo dijo con cierto seducción

* * *

**Imaginación de Mugi**

Ritsu estaba acostada Sin su diadema, desnuda lo única que la cubría eran sus sabana pero solo en las partes privadas

"Mugi" Dijo Ritsu con cierto encanto

* * *

**En el Mundo real**

Mugi estaba babeando y luego dijo:

"ok ,Pero yo quiero el Cuello" Dijo Mugi aceptando

"no te preocupes tendrás tu parte y yo la mía ewe"

"y como entraremos" Pregunto Mugi dudosa

Mio empieza a sacar disfraces "Sabes Ritsu ama dos cosas "saca el disfraz de un repartidor de pizza "la pizza" y saca otro de un taquero "y los tacos :3"

"de donde sacaste los disfraces" tomando un traje

"de un lugar oscuro donde jamás entra la luz y donde se trafica drogas y la libertad jamás se ve"

"mercado negro? ಠ_ಠ "

"mercado libre :3"

"y como entraremos no creo que llegamos y digamos" "Oye somos Mio y Mugi y venimos a secuestrar a Ritsu para violarla"

"No te preocupes mi Sartén mágico se va a encargar :D" saca un sartén y se viste de Pizzera

"y porque sartén mágico ಠ_ಠ "

"luego lo veras ;)"

Mio y Mugi ya estaban listas con sus cosas o trajes puestos, Mio traía una caja de pizza mientras Mugi traía un sombrero y una bolsa, tocaron la puerta de la casa de Azusa y Azusa abrió

"Buenas señoras" dice Mio "le traigo su pizza de.." dice Mio bajando la caja para leer un papelito donde decía de era la pizza "tres quesos…y.. Cebolla?...con tomate?" pregunto una rara Mio con cara de que rayos estaba hecha la pizza

"oh si" toma el dinero y se lo da al repartido " aquí esta"

"gracias" toma el dinero amablemente con una sonrisa "te puedo presentar a alguien?"

"Claro"

Mio toma el sartén y la levanta "este es Elisa" le da un golpe a Azusa con el sartén dejándola K.O. "El Sartén Mágico" dice con una sonrisa

"Ves te dije que era mágico :3" dijo Mio feliz

"Si.. matando a la gente ಠ_ಠ "

"Bueno no lo mato solo lo dejo en un sueño :P"

"ok"

"ya entremos" dice Mio arrastrando el cuerpo de Azusa que está durmiendo :siclaro: durmiendo

* * *

**Mientras Tanto en el Cuarto de Azusa**

"Azusa ya se tardo" Dice Ritsu con hambre "yo quiero mi pizza D:" Decía Ritsu con mucha hambre así que para distraerse prendió su laptop y luego puso RedTube (ok, mejor ignoren eso ._.) Puso Youtube y descargo canciones

* * *

**Mientras tanto abajo**

"Listo :p" Decía un Mio sonriente con un marcador negro en la mano

"mi pregunta es …por que le dibujaste en la cara ಠ_ಠ "

"por favor no fue tan malo :3"

"la desnudaste ಠ_ಠ "

"y" Dijo Mio como si no le importara nada

"mejor me callo" se callo Mugi

"Vamos arriba" empezó a subir las escalera

Las chicas subieron arriba donde estaba Ritsu usando una computadora mientras que Mio y Mugi la observaban entonces Mio levanta a Elisa (sartén) con una cara de que no pretendía nada bueno, luego llega Azusa desnuda con dibujos en la cara

"Hey chicas" dice Ritsu apagando su computadora y caminando hacia la puerta "me voy a dormir un rato" sale de la habitación

Ritsu se fue hacia la puerta y Mio vuelve a levantar a Elisa de nuevo con su cara de nada bueno pero Azusa la detiene con cara de WTF

**Ritsu POV**

Eso fue Raro vi a Mio y a Mugi vestida como repartidoras y a Azusa la vi desnuda con un dibujo en la cara que era un… prefiero no decir

Así si se preguntan por qué estoy como media muerta bueno la respuesta es fácil fue por un juego llamado AC:Revelation, bueno enterarte que tu héroe favorito ah muerto en una biblioteca no se ve mucho, bueno ya que lo único que me relaja es mi música me gusta mucho una canción llamado M-E-X-I-C-O de C-Kan

"_M-E-X-I-C-O mucha pensh mucho scratsh mucho tanks mucho flow__  
__M-E-X-I-C-O _

_H-I-P H-O-P HIP HOP!_

_M-E-X-I-C-O mucha pensh mucho scratsh mucho tanks mucho flow__  
__M-E-X-I-C-O _

_H-I-P H-O-P HIP HOP!__"_

Empecé a Cantar a lo pendejo, pero sentía que algo me observaba aparte de que tenia calor tal vez el aire no está prendido, me voy a levantar para prenderlo

**Normal POV**

Ritsu se levanto para prender el aire que estaba apagado

"ah mucho mejor" suspiro Ritsu feliz después de que empezó a dar el aire rico y luego se sentó en la cama

Pero una mano se estaba a acercándose lentamente a Ritsu tocándola por el hombro, Ritsu voltea y…

"¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grita Ritsu

Al Día Siguiente en la Escuela

Las Chicas estaban en el club de la Música ligera, Mio estaba leyendo algo, Mugi estaba sirviendo el Te , Azusa estaba preparando su guitarra mientras que Yui estaba preocupada por la weona de Ritsu que aun no llegaba

"Donde estas Ricchan" Dijo Yui en un Susurro preocupada, pero ese susurro no les paso inadvertidas a las demás y mostraron una sonrisa macabra

"Bien Nos Vamos Yui" Dijo Mio levantándose del sillón y cerrando su libro de *1000 maneras de viola a alguien secuestrado* y se va hacia la puerta

"Adiós Yui-sempai" deja la guitarra y se sale con Mio

"Adiós Yui" Decía Mugi mientras dejaba el te

"Oigan a donde van" dice Yui

"a Un lugar mágico" Dice Mio

"está bien pero me traen recuerdos :3"

"SIP" Dice las tres con sus sonrisas ewe y se van hacia la casa de Azusa

* * *

**En La Casa de Azusa**

"Yo quiero Su boca" Dice una Mio besando la boca de Ritsu

"Yo su Cuello" Dice Mugi chupando el cuello de Ritsu

"Yo sus Piernas" Dice Azusa sentandose arriba de Ritsu

**Fin**

* * *

**Hey Fanfictioneros como se la pasaron aquí espero que bien y que se le hayan pasado Bien :3.**

** bien preguntas**

**¿Cuál es Su Numero de Banco ?**

**Si me lo dicen se ganan unos lolis y un pavo con esteroides**

**(no se crean)**

**Bien Acepto:**

**Reviws de cualquier Tipo**

**Amenazas de Muerte**

**Amenazas de mi mama**

**Tomates (eeeeeh Tomatitos eeeeh :D)**

**Chocolates (CHOCO CHOCO LA LA CHOCO CHOCO TE TE CHOCO LA CHOCO TE CHO-CO-LA-TE /cantando/ :D**


End file.
